


You Don’t Scare Me

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, PTSD, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Ever since Mac pretended to be Murdoc, he hasn’t been quite right.But that don’t scare Jack Dalton none.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 33
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> Angst dialogue prompt: “you don’t scare me”
> 
> thanks for the prompt Rai!!! This one really kick started my inspiration!

Jack wandered into Mac’s house with coffees and bagels. “Dude, this coffee shop is getting stupid popular. I had to get you a blueberry this morning. They were already sold out of all the favourites.”

He left the coffees and the bag of breakfast on the kitchen counter. “Mac! Where you at?” He turned to see Mac sitting on the couch and staring at the fireplace. He was all dressed and ready to go to work but was staring off into space.

“Mac, dude? What’re you doin’?” Jack got closer, and still Mac didn’t answer or move, those pretty blue eyes of his trained on the stones that Harry had set into the fireplace himself.

And then Jack saw the slack, yet determined set of Mac’s jaw and knew it was another episode. Jack hated calling them that. It made it sound like these things were scheduled and would keep happening until the show was cancelled. Hell, maybe they would.

Jack knelt between Mac’s feet and put a hand to Mac’s knee, jiggling it. Sometimes it was that easy. Sometimes Mac just needed to be jostled and he’d wake right up.

But Mac just kept staring ahead, right through Jack like he wasn’t there.

Damn that Murdoc! It was only happening because Mac had gotten into his head, pretended to be Murdoc for that stupid mission. Mac had tried to shrug it off, but it hadn’t really left him. Might never leave him.

“Come on Mac,” Jack said, sitting up tall on his knees to put his whole body into Mac’s frame of view. “Gotta get to work man. You know that. You’re all dressed and ready to go.” Jack put his hands on Mac’s thighs, a place he’d become very comfortable touching since they’d ventured into new territory in their relationship. Since they’d both realized they were idiots.

Still Mac stared.

Jack started to worry. When it was hard to bring Mac out, it was always a bad one.

“Mac baby, come on,” Jack put his stern Sargent Dalton voice on, but added the pet name in hopes it would help. “Gotta wake up. Time to wake up.” He moved his hands from Mac’s thighs up to his cheeks and moved his head so their eyes were meeting, even if Mac just kept looking right through him.

Still nothing.

“Mac!” Jack yelled right in his face.

Suddenly Mac was awake and alive again. His hands flew to Jack’s throat and he tipped them both onto the floor, straddling Jack’s stomach and pressing down on his windpipe.

Jack let him. He lay back, prone, and let his hands fall to the sides so he wasn’t a threat.

The darkness left Mac’s eyes and they widened as he let go and sat back. “Oh god... I didn’t...” He moved to crawl away from Jack, to lift a leg and get off of him.

Instead, Jack’s hands went to Mac’s rib cage on either side and held him in place, hips felt too intimate and he never wanted to bring intimacy anywhere near these... episodes.

Mac wouldn’t meet his eye.

“You don’t scare me,” Jack said as firmly as he could when his windpipe had just been treated so roughly.

“I should,” Mac said, meeting his eye, angry. But he wasn’t angry at Jack, he was angry at himself.

“You could never scare me,” Jack repeated.

The silence carried between them, Mac still pressing back like he wanted to move away, Jack not letting him.

“Plus, between you and me? I’d win that fight in a second hoss,” Jack said.

It broke the tension perfectly and Mac laughed. “Oh really?” He asked. “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so,” Jack said. “We’ve never really been tried without interruption. But I’d put all my money on me.”

Mac laughed again and fell onto Jack, into his arms.

They lay like that for a long time before Jack called it in and they took the day off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has nightmares.
> 
> The first time Mac is there for one he comforts Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this prompt both ways.

Mac was sleeping deep. Rolling around in bed with Jack had left him exhausted, sated, happy.

The sheets rustled, bringing Mac up a little from his dreamless sleep. 

They rustled again, pulling at him. Mac’s brain had gotten good at coming up quick from sleep in the sandbox. It had been trained into him. He sat up, immediately awake to see Jack thrashing around next to him in the sheets.

This relationship they were in was a new thing between them, and he knew Jack had nightmares sometimes (didn’t all the guys he’d known in the service), but he’d never been present for one.

Angry words trickled out of Jack. “Gotta be done... bad men... don’t matter... Steve!”

Mac wasn’t sure exactly how to approach waking Jack, not when he was thrashing the way that he was. He felt almost frozen as he watched.

But Jack didn’t wake. Instead his body softened back into the bed, and his chest started to shake. Mac leaned closer and heard the little whines that escaped Jack’s throat. He was crying. Still asleep, and crying.

Mac slid closer in the bed, and shook Jack gently.

“Jack,” Mac said firmly. “Wake up Jack.”

And Jack obeyed. His misty eyes opened, causing a few tears to fall and get caught up in the laugh lines around his eyes.

Mac touched those lines and pressed the tears out of them and away. “It’s ok Jack, you’re here, with me.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Mac and pulled him in tightly, pressing his face into Mac’s chest. He said something into Mac’s t-shirt, but it was muffled.

“What?” Mac asked, not pushing back, letting Jack be the one to move away.

“You don’t know Mac...” Jack said. “Lord you don’t know...” he sniffled. “The things I done. I’m a bad man.”

Mac ran his hands through Jack’s velvety, short hair. “You don’t scare me, Jack.”

Jack’s sobbing returned and he pressed himself back against Mac, holding so tight it hurt. Mac didn’t care. He let Jack cry himself hoarse before he fell back to sleep. Mac didn’t sleep again that night; he couldn’t, he needed to hold Jack and let him know he was loved. That was all that mattered.


End file.
